


Bare

by artsyactor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - bare: A Pop Opera Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Partying, References to Drugs, Religion, Religious Guilt, Romeo and Juliet References, Unplanned Pregnancy, based off a musical cuz i thought it fit well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyactor/pseuds/artsyactor
Summary: Dream and George attend a Catholic boarding school and are forced to keep their relationship as a tightly kept secret. When the high school sweethearts are apart of a production of Romeo and Juliet, their relationship faces challenges...---The moment the two boys locked eyes, she knew. George's mother knew the life she had envisioned for her little boy was going to be just that- a vision.The moment the two boys locked eyes, he knew. George knew his dreams of a tall boy with blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes were nothing short of his reality.When he asked the boy’s name his mind relaxed, for his theories had been confirmed. He was not a demon sent to purge George of his purity, but an angel sent to complete him. Dream. His dream come true.---Based on the musical "Bare- A Pop Opera" by Jon Hartmere and Damon Intrabartolo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so bare with me (lol get it). I didn't really proofread so if there are mistakes lets just... ignore it :]. This fic is heavily based off the musical "Bare- A Pop Opera" by Jon Hartmere and Damon Intrabartolo (like the plot is literally just the plot of the musical). This chapter is clean but I will add TWs as needed throughout the story. Also, in case this story gets more than 5 reads, PLEASE don't shove it in the cc's faces!!
> 
> Please follow my twitter @aihposollur to see when i update!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

The moment the two boys locked eyes, she knew. George's mother knew the life she had envisioned for her little boy was going to be just that- a vision. 

The moment the two boys locked eyes, he knew. George knew his dreams of a tall boy with blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes were nothing short of his reality. 

When he asked the boy’s name his mind relaxed, for his theories had been confirmed. He was not a demon sent to purge George of his purity, but an angel sent to complete him. Dream. His dream come true. 

\-------

“Dream!” A short boy in a beanie jogged up behind the pair, flashing them a bright smile. “You’re a superstar man! The way you dominate the field- DUDE- they didn't stand a chance,” he gave him a firm slap on the shoulder. 

Dream looked at the floor and chuckled as his friend jogged past him to catch up with the rest of the team. He looked up and scanned the halls until he felt it was safe to resume his conversation.

“It's always the same with you,” George shook his head with a small smile. He didn’t know how genuine the smile was, but the halls were clear so he didn’t mind a minor interruption. He looked up at his boyfriend with admiration in his eyes; admiration for the way his blonde hair fell damp on his forehead after a game, admiration for the way he looked at George sideways with piercing green eyes. 

“Hey, let's duck in here and-” Dream hopped in front of a closet swiftly grabbing the door handle before he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Dream! I gave you my number last night and you never texted me… here it is again in case you lost it,” a short girl with long blonde hair sang, pulling a slip of paper out of her back pocket and thrusting it towards Dream. 

He took it reluctantly and forced a charming smile. “Sorry, i’ll make sure not to lose it this time.”

She nodded quickly and sashayed away with a group of giggling girls, every so often looking back with some form of admiration in her eyes. George furrowed his eyebrows slightly without realizing. He knew her shallow admiration (if you could even call it that) was nothing compared to his own. 

As soon as she was out of earshot George let out a hefty sign and slammed his back against the concrete wall dramatically. Dream let the paper fall to the floor as he looked at George. Pissed off brown eyes drifted to meet his. Dream’s shoulders slumped when he saw the sprinkle of jealousy he had gotten too good at recognizing. This was nothing short of a daily occurrence for the two, and god was it a pain. 

Dream’s name described him perfectly; he was anyone’s dream boy. He had a smile that looked like it belonged in a toothpaste commercial, eyes that could only be compared to the most expensive emeralds in the world and freckles that brushed across his nose and cheeks perfectly complementing his complexion. His dirty blonde hair fell softly over his forehead and brushed the tips of his pierced ears and every guy was jealous of his overwhelming stature. Not only were his looks nothing less than- well- dreamy, but he had a sharp tongue. He was very sociable and always had something to say. He was charming, hard working and all George’s. 

Dream glanced over his shoulder, scanning the halls a second time to make sure the girls had disappeared. When he was sure they had, he quickly opened the closet door and pulled George inside to avoid any further interruptions. George sat on a cardboard box, which caved slightly under his weight. The blonde squatted in front of him, taking the smaller boy’s delicate hands in his. George had soft lips and small brown eyes that Dream cherished more than anything. His skin was soft but pale with an angled jaw and a slight shadow under his chin. To Dream, George’s beauty was unmatched. He tilted his head slightly and let out a sigh. He wanted to find the right words to reassure his lover. 

“You and I… you take my hand leaving me breathless,” he chuckled looking down at George’s comically small hands. “And you know why we whisper in the hallways I'll be with you always? ‘Cause when I have you near me I go out of my mind.” He squeezed George's hands for a second, desperately awaiting the other boy’s response. George told him he had used the right words when his lips curved into the smile Dream loved so much. 

“Then we’ll tell my mother?” George joked, raising his eyebrows in amusement at Dream’s sudden discomfort. 

Dream’s hands slipped away from the brunette’s as he got up, using George’s knees for support. “Let's lay off the crack. He flashed a nervous smile. The tall boy turned to open the door when he felt George grab his arm. 

“Okay listen. There's something I want to ask you. Don’t say no just… hear me out.”

“Shoot.”

“Tomorrow after school are auditions for the play and I think it would be really great if we could, uh, you know, audition... since football just ended and everything-” George rambled, stopping when he saw Dream’s unamused expression. He looked down and adjusted his loose fitting blue hoodie. “Please just think about it.”

“You said the same thing last year, George. You know acting is not my thing- plus I might try out for baseball,” Dream spun back around and cracked the door, glancing out into the now dark hallway to make sure they wouldn’t be seen. He swung the door open and strutted out. 

“You literally haven’t played baseball since we were twelve, asshole.” George rolled his eyes following Dream and closing the door softly behind him. “You know what, it was just a thought. Forget I brought it up.”

Dream intertwined his fingers with George’s as they walked out into the chilly November night. “Just think about tonight. We can cuddle and ya know, see how far we get.” He smiled slyly, not even having to look at George to know his ears and the tip of his nose had turned an aggressive shade of pink. 

“Is that supposed to shut me up?” 

“Yes.”

“Jerk.” 

The two giggled. As soon as they made it out of the parking lot Dream dropped George’s hand. By then the two had accepted the precautions they had to take while attending Cecila Academy, a prestigious Cathloic school. George was sent to Cecilia when his mother realized he wasn’t like his peers. As a child, he had taken a bit more of a liking to girl’s toys than she was comfortable with. On the other hand, Dream was sent there just as his father had been; it was Dream’s responsibility to continue the family name and his parents had more than enough faith in him. He was always the smartest in his class, athletic, charming- he was the valedictorian of his senior class. A few months and he’d be attending Notre Dame so he could live out a perfect life of luxury. 

He was well aware George was an obstacle, but god, he was the prettiest obstacle Dream had ever seen. 

\-------

The next morning the boys woke up in their usual state- legs intertwined, arms laid carelessly over each other and hair messy. George shook Dream awake groggily watching as his lover’s eyes fluttered open, lips slightly parted. He reached up and lazily cupped George’s cheek, the brunette leaning into his warm touch with a content smile. 

Butterflies erupted in Dream’s stomach as he took in the scene; sunlight flooding into the room illuminating the white bedsheets, his boyfriend’s pale face glowing above him. Everything was perfect. Everything was as it should be. 

\-------

Later that day George found himself sitting in a large circle with his fellow thespians, laughing among themselves and practicing their monologues. The play was Romeo and Juliet, so the stakes were high. Everyone in that room wanted the chance to have a show romance- except George of course. 

Sapnap was about George’s height with fluffy brown hair and strong but kind features. He was a sweet class clown type character with the most contagious laugh George had ever heard. The boys had been close friends since they both joined the drama club their freshman year. The two had played Trinculo and Stephano in “The Tempest”, which gave them plenty of time to get to know each other and even more time for hilarious moments. From then on the two told each other everything- well, almost everything. George wanted nothing more than to tell his friend about his lover, but he knew their love was best kept secret no matter how much trusted Sapnap. 

The two sat together on black boxes going over their lines and performing in front of each other. They critiqued each other as they wanted to make sure they each had the best audition possible. The two were fully aware they were some of the school’s best actors, however they didn’t want to miss out on the chance of a lead in their senior year. 

After a while, the 15 or so students were called one by one to perform their monologues for the panel. Once they had finished the group gathered in an attempt to calm their nerves. As they were discussing their auditions and predicting the casting, the door to the stage swung open. George’s stomach dropped bracing for the cast announcement; he had been really hoping for Mercutio as he loved playing the comic relief. Lost in his worrying, the brunette didn’t notice who walked in until he saw the shocked expressions of his peers. 

He looked up, heart racing. To his surprise, he was met with the green eyes and blinding smile he adored so much. Confused, he scrambled to his feet. 

“Dream?”

\-------

“Mom! I got Mercutio! And you’ll never believe it-” he turned his phone to face Dream, who gave a small smile and a quick wave. “Here’s our Romeo!” 

“Best friends playing best friends… how poetic,” she exclaimed. George’s mother was a very pretty woman with tightly kept auburn hair. She had George’s small eyes and pretty nose, which Dream appreciated. “Call me with dates when you get them, I’ll make sure the whole family is there!”

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, George.”

Sapnap stood on the other side of George, waiting for his friend to hang up before turning to Dream. 

“I didn’t know you were auditioning! Why didn’t you tell me you were an actor?” The two were almost as close as George and Sapnap, with them being on the football team together and all. 

“Neither did I. Decided this morning,” He quickly glanced at George who had the biggest, childlike smile on his face. 

Good choice, Dream thought to himself. 

“Hey now don’t give him all the credit, Tybalt,” George addressed Sapnap as his role while bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah look at me go… i'm snazzy.”

The boys laughed and talked, flipping through their scripts. Unbeknownst to them, their Juliet was watching them from across the room. Amber was very well known among Cecelia’s students for being well… very out there. She was quite the catch- tangles of long dark hair, icy blue eyes, a perfect hourglass figure- the kind of girl that could wrap any guy around her pretty little finger. 

The only exception to this was Dream. Of course, he had always been sweet to her, but he never looked at her the way the other guys did. He treated everyone with kindness, including her, but it wasn’t enough for her. Tuning out her friends, she watched the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched when he laughed. She noticed the way his T-shirt bunched up around his hips and hugged his shoulders nicely. She observed the way he flung his hands frantically as he talked. 

He didn’t notice anything about her. 

And Amber needed to change that. 

\-------

After being dismissed the students stood in a group in the parking lot messing around as drama kids do. 

“Ok so we're on for tomorrow?” Quackity got everyone's attention. The teens nodded. “Alright. Meet in my room at 11. Orders?”

Dream looked at George quizzically. “Orders?”

“Drugs.”

“Ohhh. I’m down. Where are we going exactly?” 

“A rave. We go to one every week actually,” Quackity explained to the new member. “What can I say, a club that does fucked up shit together sticks together.”

“Sapnap, you have the church’s van keys, right?” George looked at his friend who was shifting his weight nervously. He normally stayed out of these kinds of things but Amber begged him to come to at least one, so he agreed. 

“We’re stealing the church’s van?” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Borrowing,” Amber booped his nose. “Please?”

He looked at the floor and smiled sheepishly. “Deal.”

\--------

“A rave, huh?” Dream forked ramen into his mouth, his boyfriend's legs resting in his lap. 

“Trust me these things are always bangers,” George waved his hands excitedly. “I’m so glad you’re coming. And auditioning for the play? I can’t believe you!” 

Dream loved nothing more than seeing George like this, even if it meant memorizing a bunch of lines written by some white guy thousands of years ago. Seeing George so excited, eyes sparkling with passion, laughing that laugh Dream only gets to hear when his lover is over the moon about something; he knew it was worth it. 

At least, he thought it was worth it. 

But in the long run… was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Im planning for this fic to have 10 chapters most likely longer than this one. Also, i'd like to mention I'm using an OC (Amber) to fill Ivy's role in the musical because I don't want to antagonize any of the women in the twitch/mcyt community. The next chapter will be out very soon but I am a student so please give me some time. Anyways, love you all! ^^


End file.
